1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seats for automobiles, and more particularly to foldable seats used as a rear seat for automobiles for commercial use, such as a station wagon, van or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles for commercial use (such as a van, station wagon or the like), a so-called "foldable seat" is usually employed as a rear seat for obtaining enlarged luggage space when a rear part of the vehicle cabin is used as a luggage space. Upon requirement of such a larger luggage space, a seatback of the rear seat is folded forward onto a seat cushion of the same.
Among these foldable seats, there is a type which is equipped with a seat detaching mechanism by which the entire seat is inclined forward with the seatback folded, and as occasion demands, the entire of the seat can be dismantled from the floor of the vehicle. In accordance with this type seat, a much larger luggage space is obtained than the usual foldable seat.
However, due to the construction of such seats some of the foldable and detachable seats of the above-mentioned type require a troublesome manual operation for dismantling and mounting the seat from and onto the floor. Furthermore, some of the conventional seats have a lower side of the seat cushion which, due to its construction, does not provide suitable storage space. Thus, when the seat is in use, the lower space defined below the seat cushion can not be used as an extra luggage space.